


Сокровища солнца (или вроде того)

by Walter_K



Category: American Gods (TV), Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Brú na Bóinne, Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: В подземных катакомбах под залитыми изумрудной травой лугами Бру-На-Бойн, на троне среди холмов золотых монет сидел рыжий долговязый мужик, разбросав в стороны длинные костлявые ноги.





	Сокровища солнца (или вроде того)

**Author's Note:**

> условный пост-канон SOTTR и второго сезона АБ

По скромному опыту Лары, обычно священные места охраняли древние стражи — будь то японские о́ни на Яматае, Бессмертные в Китеже или йаашиль в Пайтити. Самими богами заклятые вечно хранить преданность своему народу, все эти воины внушали ужас и благоговение, стоило только взглянуть на них, а иногда мурашки могли побежать по коже только от звуков лязгающего металла брони или далекого шипения нечеловеческих связок. 

Сейчас же, в подземных катакомбах под залитыми изумрудной травой лугами Бру-На-Бойн, на троне среди холмов золотых монет сидел рыжий долговязый мужик, разбросав в стороны длинные костлявые ноги. 

Лара была готова ко многому — поэтому всегда держала пистолет под рукой и лук наизготовке, — но, увидев странного мужика в сползшей набок короне, подперевшего голову ладонью и распространяющего звуки не очень трезвого посапывания по пространству пещеры, несколько опешила. Она сделала несколько шагов в его сторону, и монеты под ногами заскрипели. Лара замерла, опасаясь, что этот звук разбудит спящего — но ничего не произошло. Она осмотрела пещеру. Где-то в глубине, за спинкой трона, еле горели коптящие факелы, и до того места, где стояла Лара, их свет почти не доходил. На бедре висела рыжая хемилюминесцентная палочка, отбрасывавшая на золотые предметы вокруг свет почти такого же оттенка, что и растрепанная борода мужчины. Лара сделала еще пару шагов, по пути рассматривая витиеватые кельтские узоры на монолитах у стен, потом взглянула на мужчину.

— Кхм-кхм, — прочистила она горло. 

Мужчина храпел. 

У подножия трона ковер из монет был гуще, и каблуки ботинок немного утопали. 

Лара подошла вплотную. 

— Эй. 

Ноль эмоций. 

Мужчина что-то пробормотал во сне и устроил щеку на ладони поудобнее. 

Корона была что надо: с россыпью драгоценных камней, среди которых особо крупными были, конечно, изумруды — точь-в-точь цвета клевера у входа в курган. Но Лара решила не трогать ее без спроса — так можно и навлечь чей-нибудь гнев, не только этого типа. Хотя кто знает, кто он такой. 

— Эй! — крикнула Лара прямо ему на ухо — тот встрепенулся, подпрыгнув на троне и чуть не уронив корону. 

— Ты, блядь, кто еще? — с сильным ирландским акцентом спросил он.

— Лара. Лара Крофт, — она протянула руку. 

Мужчина смерил ее недоверчивым взглядом. 

— И че? Я не обязан ручкаться с каждой первой девицей, чью рожу вижу после пробуждения. — Он икнул. — Хотя ты ничего так. 

Лара опустила руку. 

— Эй, ладно, ладно, не обижайся. Я тут, знаешь, не особо в настроении-то. Посиди тут с мое в одиночестве, и не такой станешь. Чахну тут, как Кощей над златом, — он зевнул, — знаешь, кто это?

— Бабу Ягу знаю, — Лара улыбнулась, едва не добавив «и то ненастоящую», — но вообще я изучала многие пантеоны... Постой, а ты его знаешь лично? 

— Ха-ха, смешная ты, когда удивляешься. Ну да, а чё такого, — он самодовольно ухмыльнулся, попытавшись изобразить невинный вид, — я многих знаю... А толку, от этого не легче. — Он провел ладонями по груди, вытирая их о потертую джинсовую куртку, и протянул руку уже сам. — Прости мне мое негостеприимство. Суибне-гельт, король-ворон, бла-бла все такое, ну, короче, зови меня Бешеным Суини. Я лепрекон, если что. От шуток про неподходящий рост прошу воздержаться заранее. 

Лара пожала руку — и в его здоровенной лапище ее миниатюрная ладонь едва не утонула. 

Стоило признать, что после всех ее приключений, где ее то и дело пытались убить или принести в жертву ее друзей, остров Эрин встретил ее более чем дружелюбно. 

Суини осклабился и почесал бороду. 

— Ну, Лара Крафт, уроженка проклятых англо-саксонских племен, и как же ты попала в лепреконскую сокровищницу, будучи простой смертной, а? 

— Через курган... Сегодня же летнее солнцестояние, — Лара не без тайной гордости пожала плечами. 

— Ух, хитрая. Подождала, значит, особого момента, когда в кургане откроется проход для духов? Молодец, че, только не говори никому, а то понабегут, хлопот не оберусь потом. Так это, а что я могу для тебя сделать в таком случае? Присаживайся к Санте на коленки, исполню любое желание, — он цыкнул и подмигнул, доставая из-за ее уха монетку.

— Нет, спасибо, — рассмеялась она. Потом посмотрела на Суини, на его непосредственность, на свой мобильник, на который в Мексике едва успела сделать нужные фото, чуть не умерев под завалами. — А можно... селфи? 

Для удачного кадра на колени залезть все-таки пришлось: в конце концов, почти всеми забытому лепрекону совсем не повредит немного лайков в ее инстаграме.


End file.
